Couch Kisses
by YamiRisa
Summary: Greg always had to destroy the moments of romance with his naughty comments, but Nick didn't mind at all. Nick/Greg - Slash.


**Title:** Couch Kisses  
**Author:** AgentPufferfis  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing: **Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** M-rated  
**Summary:** Greg always had to destroy the moments of romance with his naughty comments, but Nick didn't mind at all. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and I never will..

* * *

With a teasing smile on his rosy lips, Greg leaned closer to Nick, his hands holding a firm grab on the older man's hips as he pressed his lips against Nick's in a short, loving kiss. "Love you," he whispered against Nick's lips. Feeling the hot breath from his lover on his face before he felt Nick's hands cupping his face, and then the younger man was pulled into a new kiss; full of love like the other had been.

It started out as slow, lingering, but before they knew it the kiss turned into fiery passion. Hungry hands caressing each other's bodies, pulling at each others clothes, trying to get closer to the other.

Nick stopped the kiss, pulling away but only an inch or two to catch his breath again. He stared down into Greg's chocolate eyes, the eyes he had fallen so deeply in love with so long ago, back when his younger lover still was in the lab. "Love you too," he replied with a soft, caring tone. His hand on Greg's cheek, caressing the soft, delicate skin of the man he loved.

It wasn't everyday they said those words of love to each other, they didn't feel a need to since they both knew they loved the other. So when they finally said it, the words meant a lot.

"Wanna have wild, kinky rabbit sex?" Greg grinned, interrupting their sweet, romantic moment of love.

Nick rolled his eyes, smiling at the typical way of Greg Sanders. The younger CSI always had to destroy the moments of romance with his naughty comments. He shook his head, looked back into his lover's beautiful eyes, never stopping the smile on his Texan lips. "You lil'perv'," he grinned, grabbed Greg's arms before his crazy lover could escape just to tease Nick, and then he pulled Greg over his shoulders, making the younger man yelp in surprise.

Laughter filled the room as Nick turned around and around, making Greg's stomach tingly because of the feelings of the rush and Nick's strong touch. "You're crazy!" He laughed, and before he was quiet sure what happened, he landed on the soft, black couch.

Nick jumped over the back of the couch and landed gently on top of Greg's hips, knees on each side of Greg's hips, straddling the younger man. A smirk was on his face as he looked down at the Norwegian-Californian man's flushed face, red lips and hazy eyes.

Greg was panting as he tried to breath normally again after all that laughter which had left him breathless. The delicate look on his face sent shivers down Nick's spine. It felt like butterflies flew around his stomach, tickling him from inside out.

"So beautiful," Nick whispered, lesser breathless than Greg since he hadn't been laughing as much as the younger man.

A shy smile spread out on Greg's face. He always felt a bit embarrassed when his older Texan lover called him beautiful. "You aren't bad yourself, Tex." He grinned, wrapped his hands around Nick's neck and pulled his older man down and met the hot, flushed of his lover.

Their kiss, not as sweet as before, but it was full of their love for each other. Nick licked Greg's lips, asking for entrance and the younger man happily gave it to him as he parted his lips. Nick pushed his tongue into Greg's hot, wet mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, both trying to dominate the other, and in the end Nick won. He tasted every inch of Greg, loving every bit of it. To him Greg was his favorite taste of all times.

A moan escaped Greg's mouth. He pushed his hips up against Nick's, his hands running down Nick's back to the hem of the older man's shirt and slipped his hands underneath the shirt. His fingertips met with the hot, tan skin of his lover. Running his hands up and down Nick's back, pulling the older man closer to him. "Want to feel your skin, Nicky." He managed to whisper seductively against Nick's wet, flushed lips.

They were both panting heavily, lips inches apart as they stared into each other's clouded, lustful eyes. A moan escaped Nick's lips as he felt Greg's hands on his naked skin. He smiled, looking back into Greg's eyes. The older man pulled himself away, although never leaving Greg's hips. He grabbed the hem of the younger man's t-shirt, pulled it over Greg's head with a little help from Greg. He threw the shirt of his shoulders before he looked back at Greg, staring at his lover's beautiful, none-muscular chest. He smiled, pulled Greg's hands to the buttons on his shirt, and with loving eyes he watched as Greg unbuttoned the navy-blue shirt.

When all the buttons were done, Greg didn't pull the shit off. Instead he parted the front of Nick's short a bit, placed his hands on Nick's well-built, tan chest, letting his hands softly caress the chest he loved. Chocolate eyes never leaving Nick's chest as he ran his hands across the upper-body of his lover. He knew Nick was staring at his face with his famous Texan smile and with loving, lustful eyes.

His hands moved up, resting shortly on Nick's shoulders. Gently he sat up, leaving Nick on top of his lap. He ran his hands over Nick's shoulders, letting the shirt fall softly down from the broad shoulders. For a moment he stopped to look into Nick's eyes. A smile played itself on his rosy lips before he cupped Nick's face and pulled Nick down into another kiss. Their lips gently caressing the other's. It was soft like their first, but then Greg parted his lips slightly and Nick followed his movements and their tongues met once again.

Nick suddenly pulled away, moved out of Greg's lap and leaned back against the sofa before he placed his hands on each side of the other man's hips and pulled Greg down into his lap. Their lips met furiously again. The older CSI liked it when Greg sat in his lap while the naked out. His hands still on Greg's lips as he gently rocked his hips, their erections meeting making them both groan in pleasure.

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and pulled himself up against Nick's strong chest. "Nick," he breathed as Nick began kissing his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down to the younger man's throat where he stopped and began sucking. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure Greg made while he sucked, licked, bit and kissed the sensitive place of Greg's throat. He stopped for a moment as he moaned when Greg rolled his hips, their erections once again meeting.

Delicate moans flew from the younger man's lips as he kept rocking his hips against Nick's while Nick kissed and sucked on the other man's neck, trying to stop himself from getting distracted from his work on Greg's delicate neck as he wanted to pleasure his younger lover.

Nick began rocking his hips against Greg's, their erections meeting again and again and again. "N-need you." Greg moaned, tilting his head back, giving Nick more space to work on his neck. "Oh! Nick!" Greg moaned as he felt Nick's tongue suddenly licking around his nipple, and before he knew it Nick was sucking on his nipple, teasing him. He wasn't quiet sure when Nick had worked himself down Greg' chest, but he didn't care. It just felt so good.

And then the older man stopped and pulled away. Greg whined, looking back into Nick's eyes. "Don't stop-" He was interrupted as he felt Nick unzip his pants. A smile spread out on his face, happy Nick wasn't about to start teasing and torture him.

The younger CSI lifted his hips and Nick slipped the pants off Greg. Their lips met shortly again as Greg worked with Nick's belt, opening it as they kissed. He then pulled away, pulled the zipper down and with the help from Nick, the older man's jeans met Greg's on the floor.

Similar grins were on this faces as they helped each other out of their boxers. When both pair of boxers were gone, not a second went by before Nick pulled Greg as close as possible, hungry kissing the younger man, their hard members meet furiously again and again as they both rocked their hips, needing to feel the other, needing to have to pleasure given by the other.

Greg's hands ran up and down Nick's back, moaning as he did, while Nick's hands had found their way up Greg's neck and into his spiky, blond highlighted hair, pulling and caressing the younger man's scalp.

"Oh God!" Greg moaned, lifting his hips from Nick's lap, looking into Nick open eyes, their foreheads resting against each others. "Please, Nicky," he whispered, his hot breath meeting Nick's face.

"Where is the lube?" Nick asked, eyes still staring into Greg's. Not bothering to ask about protection since they both knew the other didn't sleep with others behind their back.

Greg shook his head. "No need, just use saliva," he answered, kissing Nick's neck softly, but was stopped as Nick interrupted him by cupping his face. He lifted the younger man's face until their eyes met. He lifted his fingers to Greg's mouth and happily Greg took them into his mouth, licking them, caressing them with his wet tongue.

Nick enjoyed it, but he wanted to feel Greg's tight whole around his penis. He pulled his fingers out from Greg's mouth, kissed him shortly before he slowly let his hands slide down Greg's body, starting from the head he had been caressing, to the neck, shoulders and down Greg's spine until he reach the lovely piece of ass he adored. He parted the ass checks, and slipped a finger into Greg's entrance, making the younger man groan, leaning his head against the Texan's shoulder.

As Nick made the younger man ready with his fingers, he listened to the younger man's delicious moans and groans while he kissed his chest, sucking, licking, biting softly down on the fragile skin, but never hard enough to break the pale skin of his lover. The moans Greg was making was Nick's favorite sounds, they were like music to his ears. When he felt Greg was well prepared, Nick removed his fingers, making the younger CSI whine at the lost feeling. A smile spread out on Nick's face because of the whine Greg made, but he didn't let Greg wait that long before he pushed his member into Greg's entrance all the way in to the hilt.

They moaned together at the feeling as they fell down. Greg now on his back with Nick on top of him. They looked at each other for a minute before Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, pulled the other man down into a hungry, loving and lustful kiss.

Nick pulled out so only the tip of his member was inside Greg, and then he trusted into his younger lover, hard and faster just like Greg liked it. He continued, listening to the moans.

He felt Greg wrap his legs around his waist, pulling Nick closer each time he trusted into his boyfriend. Suddenly Greg cried out louder than before, Nick knew he had found the other's prostate.

Greg dug his nails into Nick's shoulders as he felt his release coming closer. "Shit!" He moaned, leaning his head back at the pleasure able feeling. Nick smirked, looking down at his lover as he trusted faster and harder for each thrust he made. "Nick, oh! Nicky! D-don't ever stop!" He moaned.

"Never," Nick replied, sucking on Greg's neck so hard that he knew it would leave a redish-purple mark later on. He could feel his release coming closer, but he knew Greg were too as the younger man murmured that he was really close. "Me too, baby, me too," he replied, reaching between their sweaty bodies and started stroking his lover's groin. "Come for me, baby." He murmured, breathing into Greg's ear. "Come for me, baby." He repeated.

Greg saw bright light in front of his eyes as he came with a soft cry, his entrance tightened around Nick's hard groin, making the other release into him with a happy moan. Nick fell down on top of Greg, trying to catch his breath as he listened to his lover's panting.

"You know how to drive me crazy, G," Nick said with a husky voice after a few minutes, his breath almost back to normal as he pushed himself off Greg, pulled himself out of Greg and laid down to rest beside his lover, pulling his lover closer so he was resting with his back against Nick's strong chest. He placed a soft kiss on Greg's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Greg's sweaty waist.

Greg looked his shoulder and grinned. "Always," he answered and kissed his older lover softly with his flushed lips. "Always, Nicky."

* * *

Review..

It wasn't supposed to end like that XD They weren't supposed to have sex! I just couldn't stop myself from continuing...


End file.
